


this life is funny

by yaotomes



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, gaku is already dead this is part of my angel au, im sorry this is so awkwardly written but H!, implied past gakuryuu :), major death only technically, warning for slight melancholy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaotomes/pseuds/yaotomes
Summary: It was almost as if it was filmed like a movie, and Gaku supposes that makes sense– it felt like one, too. The screen pans to the right, tables and chairs set up and covered in white cloth, and then he sees him–Ryunosuke.





	this life is funny

The screen was holographic, nothing like Gaku had ever seen before, as he continually swipes his hand through it in wonder.

“What’s this for?” He asks Sogo as he stands in the same lobby from before.

Sogo looks up from his paperwork and sets his pen down, standing to walk over to Gaku while he kept messing with the device.

“Ah– this screen allows the viewer to witness what’s happening on Earth right now,” He says, hand waving in front of the display to navigate to the home page. “You can see whatever you’d like, however, this button here will show you important events as they pertain to you.”

The man follows Sogo’s hand to an icon of an exclamation point, red in color.

“When it’s red, that means you haven’t watched it yet. Would you like to?”

The angel smiles to him sweetly, hand hovering over the icon as he waits for a response.

“...Sure.”

Gaku is hesitant as the moment starts to play, screen glowing with color. There’s greenery, lots of it, with dozens of people mingling about– music plays. Classical? The people were laughing and smiling, this was obviously a jovial affair.

“Hold on,” He starts, leaning closer to the vision. “I recognize some of these people. Those are Ryuu’s brothers, over there.”

“Mhm.” Sogo hums, tilting his head slightly as he keeps his eyes trained forward.

It was almost as if it was filmed like a movie, and Gaku supposes that makes sense– it felt like one, too. The screen then pans to the right, tables and chairs set up and covered in white cloth, and then he sees him–

Ryunosuke. Dressed in a tailored suit, a man on his arm. He’s smiling, and appears to be finishing a toast as he lowers his arm, flute of champagne in hand.

“What’s this?” Gaku asks, turning for a moment to face Sogo.

“I think it’s a wedding.”

_ A wedding… _

“Wait– remind me again how long I’ve been here?”

“6 months. However, time for the living appears to go by faster– it’s so our jobs have less waiting periods. I would say that, for Tsunashi-san, it’s been about 9 years since you passed away.”

Gaku nods, facing the screen again. “Damn. That makes him 31 now, huh? That’s insane…”

He bites his lip nervously, standing up straight with crossed arms. Sogo seems to sense his unease and steps forward, resting a hand on Gaku’s shoulder.

“Were you especially close to him?” He asks, voice soft as his expression twists with concern.

“I thought you knew all that about me, anyway. Why ask?”

“I do know. Sometimes, however, it’s easier to move on if you say it out loud yourself.”

Sogo waits, hand on Gaku’s shoulder rubbing gently in a comforting motion, before the other sighs and shifts his stance.

“Okay, okay. Ryuu and I were dating before, ya know, I got my brains blown out. But…”

The man focuses again on the sight before him; Ryunosuke absolutely beaming as he talks excitedly with his family and who he assumes is his newlywed husband.

“...Strangely, I’m not upset. I’m happy for him. After all, for him it’s been so long.”

Gaku turns to Sogo, and smiles. The angel returns the gesture, pulling away as he swipes the screen down.

“There’s a complete history of every moment in your life and every moment that you otherwise would have been apart of after your death. You can watch them whenever you would like to.”

“I see. Thank you.”

In the six months Sogo had known Gaku, he had learned that– from time to time– Gaku could be unusually or surprisingly serious. This was one of those moments.

“I had expected you to be distraught. I’m glad to see that you aren’t.”

He hears the man huff out a laugh as he starts. “Won’t lie, it kinda hurts, but that’s fine. It helps me to move on, like you said. He’s happy and that’s all I wanted to know.”

Sogo nods, turning on his heel as he moves to sit back down at his desk. Gaku starts towards his own room, glancing towards Sogo from the corner of his eye.

“Mm. Sogo?”

“Yes?”

“Can I get married here?”

The angel looks up, gazing at him in speculation. “I believe so, however, right now you’re the only resident.”

“Ah…” Gaku nods, clicking his tongue. “What if no one else comes? But I still wanna be married?”

“Ahah, then, I guess you’ll be forced to marry me.”

He’s joking, Gaku knows it– because of course Sogo would be; laughing and smiling kindly when he gets to the point Gaku was trying to convey, the insinuation going over his head.

_ Another time, then? _

“...Yeah. I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is poorly written but. i needed it out of my system lol! title is from "the lotto" by ajr
> 
> follow my [main](https://twitter.com/gakulovemails) or my [writing](https://twitter.com/riskyboyfriend) twitter if you'd like :>


End file.
